


A Mad Mans Trophy

by freckledhorse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Torture, Bloodplay, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff and Angst, Hostage Yamaguchi, Light Bondage, M/M, Madness, Mostly OiYama, Policeman!Kuroo, Psychopath in Love, Serial Killers, Sex Toys, Stockholm Syndrome, Threesome - M/M/M, serial killer oikawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledhorse/pseuds/freckledhorse
Summary: Oikawa a serial killer/torturer comes across a new pet one snowy winter and that pets name is Yamaguchi Tadashi.





	1. His Pet Found Him First

Why does he do it? For thrills? Kicks? Satisfaction? The answer to that can never be answered properly for that person has no idea why himself. Why he kidnaps, why he tortures, it’s just something his family had always done and eventually they passed the sickness onto him.  
At first he resisted the urge of bloodshed not because he cared for those who died. In fact, he felt absolutely nothing for those victims…Still feels absolutely nothing for anyone. All the little human emotion he had vanished a long time ago.  
It was the middle of Winter and Oikawa was walking home from school. His arms crossed and buried in his chest, hiding them from the snow that was heaving down on him.

“e-excuse me.” A gentle voice called out.

Oikawa ignored it and continued to trudge on as he just wanted to go home to his cosy apartment. There waiting for him would be a soft chair in front of the fireplace, a glass of hot chocolate and the aroma of scented candles masking over the odour of decaying corpse. Yeah that’s sounds like the perfect night.  
A light pressure against his back pulled him back into reality. His lips parted as a small growl escaped through his clenched teeth. He turned to the cause of his annoyance and was surprised to what he saw. A boy around his age, maybe even younger, the male had wide eyes and freckles scattered randomly on his cheeks. He was unable to see much of his hair as it was hidden beneath a pink woollen beanie with a large pom-pom at the top. 

The boy slowly retracted his hand away.

“umm…h-hello, I’m sorry but the snow Is getting really heavy. No one should be walking through this kind of weather-” 

“so why are you then?” Oikawa snapped.

“well my house is just over there a-and I saw you walking by. It doesn’t seem very safe to walk through. Would you like to come to my place until the weather calms down? Or at least call a family member or someone to pick you up from my place?” the boy asked shyly, rubbing his gloved hands together fidgeting as he waited for an answer. 

“why the hel-! “Oikawa stopped midsentence. Could this be his chance? His chance for a new pet? 

A sinister smirk tugged on his chapped lips. It’s been a while since he’s carved up a masterpiece and a naïve idiot like this would perfect prey.  
“I have no one to call so if it’s no trouble, staying with you will really help me out a lot, plus since a cutie like you is offering it would only be rude to refuse”  
Dark pink shaded the stranger’s cheeks, making Oikawa chuckle to himself. That blush just confirmed it. This guy is the one. This innocent, naïve child is the one that he wants to break the most, the one he will have the most fun with. 

The home wasn’t big nor was it small. Just like his own it was average and ordinary. Oikawa does his best to stay away from anything flashy inside his home just in case the apartment was ever to be inspected by police. He made it so that it was the definition of normal and no one would suspect him of anything except being boring. This boy’s house on the other hand was plainer than his own. Did he even have a personality?

“well the couch is over there. I’ll get you a couple of blankets and pillows- oh! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Yamaguchi.”

“it’s a pleasure to meet you Yama-Chan! I’m Oikawa.” He faked yet another charming grin knowing that it would increase the chances of the younger boy trusting him.

Oikawa had gotten his acting down many years ago, he was able to switch personalities like a switch to whatever he thought his victims would most desire. Usually it was the dominant flirtatious type that helped him score ladies and men. If his life was a movie he defiantly would win an Oscar, maybe even ten.

Yamaguchi gave a gentle smile then walked off only to come back a few minutes’ later holding three woolen blankets that were stacked on each other with a large pillow at the very top. In one swift move Oikawa wrapped one hand around Yama’s waist and the other took the blankets from his grasp.

“It looked like you were struggling with those blankets~ I think I’ll be fine the rest of the night with these, thank you Yama-Chan! Now don’t worry about me, you get going to bed. It’s late and I’m sure you must have some sort of plans on for tomorrow.” Oikawa smirks as he lays on the couch, tucking himself in with all the blankets he had been given.

“Okay…well just knock on my door if there’s anything you need. Good night.” The freckled boy said before exiting the room.  


Now all Oikawa had to do is be patient and wait. 

  
  
x  
  


Meanwhile Yamaguchi was snuggled comfortable in his queen-sized bed underneath the layers of blankets texting his best friend Tsukishima.  


YAMAGUCHI *^* - ‘Tsukki do we still have volleyball training on tomorrow?’

Tsukishima – ‘Yeah. Normal time.’

YAMAGUCHI *^*- ‘Okay cool. Would you mind telling coach I might be a little late to training?’

Tsukishima – ‘…why?’

YAMAGUCHI *^* - ‘well I let someone stay at my place because the snow was really heavy. Once he leaves then I will come to training.’

Tsukishima – ‘of course it would be you…Idiot! Why would you let a stranger stay the night? He could be dangerous.’

YAMAGUCHI *^* - ‘ No No don’t worry Oikawa’s not like that. He’s really nice. ’

Tsukishima – ‘Not some old pervert is he?’

YAMAGUCHI *^*- ‘Tsukki No! He’s our age maybe even a year older.’

Tsukishima – ‘…well just be careful. There are a lot of sickos out there…young and old.’

YAMAGUCHI *^* - ‘aww don’t worry Tsukki I’ll be fine. Goodnight!’

Yamaguchi turned his phone off after that message. He needed sleep after all. Apparently tomorrows training session was supposed to be more physically draining than most. He lets out an audible sigh as he buries his head into the pillow, closing his eyes ready to sleep. Well until he hears the door slowly creak open. Quickly he sits up, but cannot see anything as the room is pitch black.  
Sure his door sometimes creaks open by itself but this was different. It defiantly sounded like someone had pushed it open cautiously.  


“h-hello? Oikawa is that you?” he whispered.

When no reply came he shrugged it off as his imagination playing around, though he felt a bit on anxiety crawl through his skin.

“heh..”

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened and he flinched as he heard the quiet chuckle.

“O-Oikawa? D-did you need something?”

Footsteps could be heard creeping closer to his bed. 

“well Yama-Chan I actually forgot something…” the man leered.

“w-what did you forge- “A hand gripped tightly around his throat cutting the sentence short. The smaller boy was squirming in his grip, both of Yamaguchi’s hands trying to pry the one hand off his neck.

“well I forgot to say goodnight.”

And with that final sentence Oikawa balled his fist, swinging down hard to make contact with the side of Yamaguchi’s face, knocking him out instantly.


	2. property of O.T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: Explicit content (rape)
> 
> you have been warned \\*^*/

Yamaguchi’s body felt as heavy as lead against the mattress. It felt like he was being sucked in by the soft material.  


“Nghh…” A quiet moan fled his lips as his eyelids began to flutter open.

“Oh my God...” He thought as he took in his new surroundings.

He was in what seemed like a large panic room. The walls were plain white, matching the tiled floor and furniture. There was no sort of personality decorating the room. It was just emotionless. Yamaguchi glanced down and was horrified to see he was stripped naked and though he couldn’t see it he felt a collar around his neck and noticed that a long chain was connected to it, linking him to the bed post.  
The bed from what he could analyse seemed to be in the middle of the large room, making whatever was directly behind him his blind spot. ‘Was that done on purpose?’ He thought as he continued to eye the room.  


“Heheh! Finally, Yama-Chan you’re awake.”  


Hearing that voice was like hearing sharp nails scratch down on a chalkboard, painful to listen to. His small figure began to tremble. “P-Please d-don’t hurt m-“  


“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” The man growled, making his way from behind the bed to Yama’s side. He leaned down. Mouth inches apart from the other’s ear.  


“Are you so dumb as to not understand the situation you’re in, like I knew you were a naïve idiot but come on…”  


A pained, almost sickly noise escaped Yama’s lips unintentionally. The stress and fear that was suddenly heaved onto his shoulder had made Yama anxious. He turned his head away to avoid looking at his captor but knew it was a mistake as he heard a disapproving growl follow after.  


“Look up at me, Yama-Chan.” Oikawa demanded.  


Hesitantly the quivering boy tilted his head up slowly, his wide green eyes staring back into the other’s ominous brown orbs.  


“What? Are you upset~?” Oikawa cheerfully asked as he moved forward to press his forehead against Yamaguchi’s  


“Don’t worry, Yama-Chan. It’s not like I’m going to kill you…yet anyway…when I get bored of you that’s when I will. So make sure you don’t make me bored, okay?”  


He sighed loudly “So far no person has completed that challenge though but… perhaps you will be the first.” He sniggered as he ran his long fingers through the other’s messy green locks. Yama’s eyes stayed glued to Oikawa as he moved away with a spring in his step.  


Where was he going? What was he going to do? What if he never sees his family again…or Tsukki!? These were the types of questions that ran marathons through his mind.  
Yamaguchi’s breathing began to get heavy, his throat feeling as though it was closing up. He gasped and chocked for air. Was he hyperventilating?  


Yamaguchi’s hyperventilation eventually caused him to pass out for about half an hour and when he awoke Oikawa was standing directly in front of him with a sour expression.  


“Well, having fun without me I see?” He muttered in annoyance. “This will be the only time that you’re unconscious while under my knife. Understand?”  
Yamaguchi had no idea what the other was talking about. What did he mean ‘under his knife’?  


Slowly he tried sitting up.  


“Nggh!” He winced, hands darting to the side of his stomach. As he looked down his hands became shaky. There were two letters carved into his frail skin ‘O.T’. Dry blood surrounded the wound and stained the white covers of the bed.  


“You are now officially the property of...” His index finger grazed over the O making the younger boy shudder. “Oikawa...” Then over the T. “Tooru. “  
Yama’s watery eyes enlarged and the hairs on the nape of his neck bristled. The initials of his kidnapper were engraved on his naked skin forever. He tried to say something but the inside of his mouth was dry and a croak was all that issued from his gape.  


“Oh~ speechless I see.” The brunette chuckled, licking the side of the knife, removing some blood from it during the process.  
“P-p…please…” The boy whispered helplessly, his vision getting blurrier by the second as tears began to dribble down his freckled cheeks.  
Oikawa’s lips curled into a grin of malice.  


“Let me tell you something Yama-Chan. I never have fun hurting people. I don’t even feel satisfaction from doing it…but you…your different.”  
The bed dipped a little as Oikawa climb on, the male placing a hand on the others damp cheek.  


“I’ve only scraped you a couple times with my knife and already I’m having a blast. I don’t know what it is about you but you’re so much fun.”  
Yamaguchi lifted his head up, his swollen eyes glaring at the other while his lips quivered.  


“N-no more!” He stuttered and slapped the hand away. He then raced off the bed getting as far away as the chain would allow him.  


“D-don’t come any closer!”  


An audible huff could be heard. “Oh I’m sooo scared. The naked Yama-Chan’s going to hurt me.” He said sarcastically, putting his hands up in the surrendering action as he walked slowly towards the nude male.  


“I-I might not be able to do much but my friends definitely will! I know Tsukki definitely will…”  


“Ooo you seem pretty fond of this Tsukki guy. May I ask who he is? Is he your acquaintance? Friend? Best friend? Could you guys possible be lovers even?” He inquired as he stood inches away from the other, leering over him intimidatingly.  


“…W-w-we’re not lovers…” Yamaguchi mumbled avoiding as much eye contact with Oikawa as possible.  


“No? Well obviously you want to be.”  


How was the boy supposed to react to that? The guess literally hit the nail on the head.  


Attempting to lie, Yamaguchi shook his head. “I-I don’t need to explain those sort of things to a monster like you!”  


“…”  


The following silence made Yama’s gut curdle  


“Monster?” Oikawa repeated.  


The boy looked up at the figure shadowing over him and could swear he had never seen anger so visible in a person’s eyes before.  


“…Should I show you how monstrous I can be then?...” 

X

This isn’t the first time he’s been called a monster and it’s probably not going to be his last. It’s the word he didn’t care for and usually would immediately kill whoever used it, face emotionless as he did.  
It was because he knew it was true and he hated to be reminded of it.  
Oikawa grabbed Yamaguchi’s wrist hard, forcefully pulling him onto the bed.  
He removed his own shirt, twisting it then wrapping it around the boy’s wrist restricting Yama’s movement.  


“You know what’s going to happen now right?”  


“I’m going to have my way with you.” The brunette said with cruelty lingering in his words.

“N-no! Let go! Let go! P-please!”  


Oikawa ignored the cries of the other, leaning down and baring his teeth into the collar bone until he could taste blood.  


“Idiot Yama-Chan, why are you screaming? It’s not like anyone will hear you.”  


The other trembled furiously beneath him and knowing that it was because of him excited Oikawa. He felt in control, superior.  


His mouth moved higher, tongue sliding across the bottom of Yama’s chin.  


“N-no more…no more...please stop.”  


Oikawa grinned.  


“Fine. Enough foreplay. Yama-Chan obviously wants to get to the best part~”  


Oikawa pulled down his pants to his thighs, his erection very visible to Yama’s eyes.  


“Let’s get startled shall we!”  


“W-wait, no!!”  


Oikawa forced Yamaguchi’s legs apart then aligned his hardened cock to the others hole and without any hesitation began to penetrate.  


“AHHH! STOP! STOP! STOP!” Yamaguchi screeched, face a complete mess. His eyes were swollen red with a nonstop flow of tears trickling down his sickly pale freckled cheeks.  


“What? Stop already? But I haven’t even started yet Yama-Chan.”  


Oikawa continued to thrust, the only source of lubricant being blood from tearing Yamaguchi.  


The other was obviously in so much pain but that pain gave Oikawa so much pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give thy some constructive criticism if you have any for me *^*


	3. Volleyball?

Yamaguchi was in a terrible state. He felt like he was in hell. He couldn’t remember how long he had been here for, one month? Two months even? All he knew was that he had never felt so disgusted with himself before. His body was thin like a skeleton. When he was given food he always had a little but never all as his stomach always ached from being punished the night before. His skin was pale, no colour apart from the red laceration marks spread across the canvas that was Yama. He felt itchy and uncomfortable in his own skin. When was the last time he bathed in a proper bath? Whenever he began to smell or after he had been used for Oikawa’s sexual purposes he would be hosed down on the bed, having to use his soggy bed sheets to wipe his body and the semen out of his…well you know.  


At the moment the exhausted male was sprawled out on his bed, lifeless eyes staring up at the plain ceiling knowing that any minute now, his torturer would be back. Should he just beg the other to kill him now? Or maybe wrap the chain that connected him to the bedpost around his neck tightly until he lost all oxygen?  
“Tsk.” He clicked his tongue and rubbed his tired eyes. He hated himself for even thinking those thoughts but what else was there for him? It had been around two months and Yama knew the other wasn’t tired of hurting him, in fact it seems as though he’s loving it more. He’s never going to get out of here. He’s never going to see Tsukki or play volleyball ever again.  
The boy’s eyes widened.  


“Volleyball...” Yamaguchi repeated. Why did that give him an idea?  


The creaking of the door brought Yama back into reality.  


“Yama-Chan I’m home~ Are you happy to see me?”  


The pale boy ignored the other and turned his head in repugnance. The cheerfulness in his voice…Yama hated it.  


Oikawa didn’t like that response so he grabbed a handful of the green hair, pulling it up with brute force.  


“Yamaaa~ what have I told you about ignoring me? You do it at least twice a week, I would have thought by the amount of times you’ve been punished you would have been trained well by no- “  


“Y-you should play volleyball!” The trembling boy yelled out randomly leaving Oikawa with a very confused expression painted on his face.  


“Maybe I’ve punished you too hard.” The male muttered as he loosened his grip on the others hair and stared down at Yamaguchi as if he were the crazy one.  


“H-hear me out…p-please.”  


Oikawa arched an eyebrow at the weird plea.  


“Alright. I’ll listen to whatever nonsense this is…But on one condition. You must call me master from now on. Just so you know your place, which is serving me.” He hummed.  


Yama was hesitant but nodded.  


“M-Master said a while ago that I was the only thing that could satisfy you. B-but if you keep treating me how you’ve been doing I will die eventually. Sooner or later it will happen. What if there is something out there that you could enjoy? That satisfies you a whole lot more than what you’ve been doing now.”  


Oikawa seemed to be hanging on to every word he was saying.  


“And you suggest volleyball?”  


“It doesn’t have to be that! B-but I love- loved... volleyball. It’s something I used to play every day without ever getting sick of. Maybe if you just try it- “  


“Shut it.” Oikawa growled.  


“What you’re saying is fucking ridiculous! A stupid sport like volleyball is not going to help me.” The brunette muttered as he moved his hand to the fragile boy’s neck, fingers wrapping around the tender skin and squeezing tightly.  


Yamaguchi tried yelling for him to stop but the only things that came out of his lips were incoherent noises. Luckily for the freckled teen the strangulation lasted shortly. Oikawa removed himself from Yamaguchi and walked out the room without saying anything else.  


-  


Oikawa let out a growl of stress as he walked to school. Yes, school. Even a serial killer like him needs an education.  


The male walked through the hallways, feet stopping suddenly when he saw the notice board that hung from the wall. There were posters and lists of all sorts of clubs that were looking for new members, though the brunette’s eyes were only glued to one.  


“Volleyball….”  


“Tsk…stupid idea Yama…” He mumbled.  


“You’re the stupid one if you aren’t going to join.” Said a nearby voice.  


Oikawa flinched, head turning to the source of the noise to see a male, shorter than him with dark spiked up hair. He was glaring at Oikawa.  


“And who may you be?” Oikawa questioned, glaring back at the other.  


“Iwaizumi Hajime, Vice-Captain of the Volleyball Team.”  


“Well Iwai-Chan.” He stated, getting a more intense glare as a response to the new nickname. “Volleyball is boring and a waste of time to do. So I will not join-“  


“You’re just scared because I would kick your ass. I’m definitely better and would take you down instantly.” The glare was no longer there, replacing it was a smug smirk.  


Did this pineapple haired looking asshole just challenge him. Well then…it was time to do the obvious and accept his challenge.  


“I could beat your ass any day, anytime. How ‘bout I show you in the gym at lunch.”  


“Fine.” The spiked haired male agreed.  


_  


God it was freezing. Yamaguchi’s naked boy was curled up on the bed, goosebumps cascading every inch of his repulsive body. He shaking slightly, arms rubbing over themselves for warmth.  


The door could be heard creaking open, the poor boy shivering on the bed not even bothering to look at who it was, because who else would it be?  


“Argh I’m so tired.” The male whined as he dragged his feet to the bed, sitting next Yama. “The day was so long and boring…until lunch anyway.” He sighed, leaning back until he was leaning on Yama’s bony side. Yamaguchi quivered at the contact. He hated himself for not moving away but the contact was warm.  


“Yama you missed it. I was awesome. You should have seen the way I spiked the ball. It was like, like WHOOSH and then BANG!” He exclaimed childishly of his new experience.  


Yamaguchi’s eyes widened. Was he…was the other talking about volleyball?  


Oikawa sat up suddenly with a grin, cold returning immediately back to that area of Yama’s skin.  


“It was…It was so fun! I met this guy called Iwaizumi- I thought he was a dickhead at first but turned out he’s nearly as cool as me! Ha-ha I am the greatest-…”  


The freckled boy’s eyes widened as the other stopped abruptly. D-did he do something wrong?  


“…You need a bath…you’re obviously cold…” Was what the other mumbled. “As a reward for suggesting me the activity, I will let you bath with me.” Oikawa moved to the chain, grabbing a key from his pocket and unlocking the collar, removing it to reveal a red mark where it had rubbed against Yamaguchi’s neck.  


A whimper escaped his dry lips as he was suddenly picked up in the arms of his abductor. His body was weak from lack of food, sleep, etc. So he was completely limp in the others hold.  


This was going to be the first time since being here that he was going to be out of this room. The first time having a bath too.  


Oikawa opened the clay coloured door, exiting the torture chamber into a slightly larger room. Living room possibly? It had a small couch and small TV. The walls were painted brown, with nothing hung from them. It looked like your normal everyday household living room. The taller man continued walking, entering a new room. This time the walls were tiled white, with little seahorse patterns bordering them. There was an average sized bath to the side, a toilet and sink on the opposite side. Just like the living room it wasn’t glamourous. Just average.  


Yamaguchi glanced down to see that the bath was already filled. The water was crystal clear with a few soap bubbles aligning the sides with some steam coming off.  


He breathed in the clean air with closed eyes, glad he was away from the foul stenches of his room.  


Yamaguchi was placed on the side of the tub.  


“Don’t get in just yet.” The older male ordered.  


The brunette then began to strip off his clothes, the freckled boy’s eyes looking away. Once Oikawa finishing stripping, he slipped into the tub.  


“Okay Yama. Sit in my lap and lean back on my chest~”  


Yama did as he was told, if it meant that he could get in clean water and wash himself then he wouldn’t care if he was doing skin to skin contact with his abductor. The water stung when it touched his cold body, but the pain eventually faded away. He sat down on Oikawa’s lap, leaning his back and relaxing onto the others muscular chest.  


Oikawa placed his chin on the boy’s shoulder, arms wrapping around his small waist as a response. Oikawa’s eyes then closed and his breathing was even, he was obviously relaxed.  


“Good boy…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are much appreciated  
> I want to know what you guys liked and disliked about the chapter, constructive criticism XP  
> My friend who edited it said she didn't like it as much as the others because it had no 'hanky panky' in it  
> XDD she cracks me up


	4. Good Boy

Ever since Yamaguchi suggested for Oikawa to play volleyball, the green haired boy had been treated differently. The torture had stopped, the rape had subsided and every now and again he would be fed larger meals at night. His body was still scrawny but the red lacerations that used to cover his skin had faded to scars. The chain that use to strangle his neck was now longer and was secured around his ankle, not tight but not loose enough for his foot to slip out.  
Yama was so grateful for the change. He showed his gratitude by being obedient with Oikawa’s demands, though they weren’t very bad anyway. They were usually things like ‘stay put’ or ‘don’t move’, little orders like that. Whenever Yama complied with an order, the freckled teen would always receive the same praise in return. ‘Good boy’, usually followed by a ruffle of his hair or a stroke of his shoulder. It was as if he were being treated like a dog. But it was better than being treated like nothing.  
  
For the past couple weeks, the two had the same routine.  
  
Oikawa would walk into the chamber, greet Yama with a ‘good morning’ and a glass of water, after that he would leave for about six hours, leaving Yama with his thoughts and nothing to do during that period of time. After those six hours Oikawa would return, sitting next to Yama and excitedly talking about how much fun he was having with his new found hobby. Yama would listen quietly, because Oikawa’s stories would be the most enjoyable thing that would happen in Yamaguchi’s day. He would give a little nod every now and again. Everything was going so well for the kidnapped boy. Until a certain afternoon stole that good streak away from him.  
  
Yama was curled under the blanket having an afternoon nap until the sound of a familiar creaky door disturbed him.  
  
“G-good afternoon…” The fragile boy stuttered, sitting up immediately to greet his kidnapper. What new story was the other going to tell him today? He hoped it was as good as the story yesterday about his team getting into the finals.  
  
Oikawa emerged from behind the bedpost.  
  
A chill ran down Yama’s spine as his eyes viewed the other.  
  
Oikawa was glaring daggers at the ground. His shoulders looked tense and he was baring his teeth. Yama could see there was anger and immediately wanted to cower.  
  
“Stand up! And kneel on the ground.” The man ordered.  
  
Yama was hesitant but did as he was told.  
  
His eyes watched with horror as the other sat on the bed, spreading his legs in front of Yama’s face.  
  
“Suck it.” Oikawa commanded as his left hand began to loosen the school tie that was around his neck.  
  
Yamaguchi shut his eyes and looked away.  
  
‘This can’t be happening again! It just can’t. What happened? Why is he angry all of a sudden?’  
  
Yama let out an abrupt gasp as a hand grabbed his hair and forced his cheek against Oikawa’s inner thigh, his mouth only inches away from the clothed cock.  
  
“Did I stutter?” Oikawa questioned, glaring down at the smaller boy.  
  
Yamaguchi shook his head, shoulders quivering.  
  
“I thought so. Now, be a good boy for your master and do as he orders.”  
  
With trembling hands Yama undid the males belt, tugging down the pants and underwear slightly.  
  
Oikawas dick was hard.  
  
Yama stared at it in repulsion.  
  
He was hesitant but forced his face to move closer. His dried pink lips parted, taking in the tip and gradually working down the base until he felt he couldn’t take in anymore.  
  
This was his first time giving a blowjob. He was terrified that if he did it wrong Oikawa was going to go back to his old ways and torture him again.  
  
Tears began to dribble down his cheeks as his head bobbed up and down, working his mouth around Oikawa’s dick.  
  
“Open your mouth wider.”  
  
Yamaguchi opened his mouth wider.  
  
“Stick your tongue out.”  
  
Yama stuck his tongue out, licking up and down the other’s shaft.  
  
In response to his movements a groan of pleasure was heard above him.  
  
“Go faster…” Oikawa panted.  
  
Yama once again obeyed, quickening his pace and taking more and more of Oikawa in.  
  
“Nggh!”  
  
An unexpected thrust of the hips from Oikawa shocked Yama. The small boy whimpered at the feeling of the other’s cock touching the back of his throat and let out a cry as something new and warm began to fill his mouth.  
  
Oikawa pulled his now limp cock out slowly from Yama, cum spilling from the other’s parted lips. Small, pale hands covered his mouth but immediately the freckled boy began to spew the remainder of the liquid out, along with his breakfast. His hands were now sticky and the grey concrete ground had a puddle of colour on it.  
  
Yamaguchi stood up with shaky legs looking like a newborn deer.  
  
“I-I’m sorry! I d-didn’t mean to throw up! I promise-“  
  
He was cut off as Oikawa wrapped his arms around Yama’s waist and pulled him into a warm embrace.  
  
That made Yama break and he began to sob uncontrollably.  
  
Oikawa’s hand rubbed the boy’s back gently.  
  
“Shhhh.” He whispered  
  
“You were a good boy. Master was having a bad day and you’ve cheered him up.”  
  
In that moment something in Yama’s brain snapped. Sane thoughts were no longer running through his mind like they normally would have. Was it because the pain of this entire thing was too Agonizing and his mind had finally shut off his sanity to bear with this ordeal?  
  
“I was a g-good boy?” Yama questioned, wide eyes staring into Oikawa’s brown orbs.  
  
“You were a good boy.” The other confirmed.  
  
“I’m…a good boy…” Yama repeated, an innocent smile tugging at his lips.  
  
“You will be staying with me forever Yama…you will always be the good boy who cheers me up.”  
  
“Okay…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If confused with whats wrong with Yama his mental switch has flipped and hes lost his sanity \\*^*/


	5. A Familar Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters a little more fluff than the others XD

“You look disgustingly happy today…” A spiked haired brunette muttered as he tossed the volleyball to his teammate.  
  
“That’s because yesterday I finally got my pet to crack! It was beautiful~” A certain brunette grinned, tossing the same ball back.  
  
“Huh? I didn’t know you had a pet.”  
  
“Oh yes Iwa-Chan and he’s a very adorable puppy!”  
  
“I feel sorry for him having you as his owner.”  
  
“Iwaaaa-chaaan, that’s so mean!” Oikawa whined.  
  
“Is it your first pet?”  
  
“Mmm…it’s the first that I’ve grown attached to…why?”  
  
“Well I’m scared for the animal’s life if you’ve never taken care of one before. Let’s just hope animal control doesn’t take him.”  
  
“They won’t!” The taller male said a little quicker than anticipated.  
  
Oikawa thought about it. When he first saw Yamaguchi he knew he wanted to break him and he did, it was great…but the thought of someone else trying to hurt his pet the same way…why did that annoy Oikawa? Why did it annoy him so fucking much?  
  
“Trainings finished so I’m gonna leave now.”  
  
Iwaizumi gave a wave, Oikawa waved back politely in response then he left the gym.  
  
-  
  
Oikawa walked up to his apartment door. He unlocked the door then opened the door, the wooden object creaking as he did so. A smile jerked his lips as his eyes caught something amusing.  
  
The brunette could see little tuffs of green hair poking up from his couch.  
  
“Yama~ What are you doing here? I unlocked your chain so you could move around in your little chamber. You weren’t supposed to come out.”  
  
The freckled boy knelt up on the couch, peering over to see Oikawa standing at the entrance of the door.  
  
“…I-I don’t like it down there…It’s…too quiet…please can I stay up here with you?”  
  
The naked boy asked with his large eyes pleading for Oikawa to accept his request.  
  
“Fine…but you must only stay inside the house, never go outside. If I see so much as a foot step out then you will be severely punished. Okay Yama?”  
  
The freckled boy nodded.  
  
“Good…and just remember I’m only doing it to protect you. People out there will hurt you.”  
  
“Don’t you hurt me though?”  
  
“Oh no no no Yama.” He placed an arm around the boy’s shoulders.  
  
“I’ve never hurt you... and never will. Those times where you thought I was, were just moments where I was showing my love. It’s a little more intense than you’re use to but that just means it’s strong. Do you understand?”  
  
“B-but the knife and the cutting…”  
  
Yamaguchi paused, his mind shutting down again like the day before as it refused to register those horrible memories again.  
  
“Never mind…I understand…thank you Oikawa…” The small boy said in a soft frail voice, a cute smile tugging at his lips.  
  
Oikawa’s body felt warm and fuzzy inside from that smile. He was so lucky to have snatched this miracle. Before anyone else did.  
  
He placed a hand on the other’s head, ruffling up his hair until those green locks were messier than usual. Now that he notices…the other looks tidier now than the first few months he was there. He had no clothes, but still...his face was clean, which meant no more tears and snot. He was also smiling more which didn’t surprise Oikawa. Okay…maybe a little. To be honest, Oikawa thought it would take more months of torture until Yama lost his marbles, however, it was yesterday. Oikawa was not complaining though. He loved it.  
  
“Oikawa?...”  
  
His thoughts were interrupted as the soft sound that was murmured brought him back to reality.  
  
“Yes Yama?”  
  
“I’m really cold…”  
  
“Mmm well that won’t do, will it? I’ll go get you a shirt and some blankets. How does snuggling up to Master on the couch sound?”  
  
Yama let out a small giggle and nodded. “Yes please!”  
  
Oikawa exited the living room and made his way to his bedroom room where he grabbed a large T-shirt, because he knew a large baggy t-shirt would look delectable on Yama and also a large woollen blanket from his bed. He returned to the small boy, handing him the shirt. Yama slipped it on and just like Oikawa thought, it looked adorable. It hung from one shoulder, leaving the other exposed, tempting Oikawa to nibble on the soft pale flesh. Maybe another time…  
  
The two were close on the sofa. Oikawa was lying across the soft cushions, hands behind his head and face turned slightly so he could watch the TV. Yamaguchi was lying on top of him, his head buried in Oikawa’s chest, fast asleep with the blanket covering his body.  
  
If someone walked into the house at this moment the two would have looked like an ordinary couple. But their relationship was anything but that.  
  
The two were positioned like that for an hour. The brunette looked down at his creation with a gentle smile flourishing his features. The hand that had been resting on Yamaguchi’s back had begun to give the small boy a gentle rub.  
  
“Yama…I’ve got to go to the shops, or we won’t be able to eat tonight.”  
  
All he got in response was a little ‘mmm’ noise.  
  
Oikawa chuckled, removing himself carefully from underneath the boy.  
  
“I’ll be back soon.” He whispered, leaning down and placing a kiss on the other’s freckled cheek before leaving the house.  
  
-  
  
‘KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!’  
  
A loud sound coming from the front door disturbed Yamaguchi’s sleep. The boy sat up slowly, his small hand rubbing the sleep from his eye. He didn’t expect Oikawa to have been be back so soon.  
  
“Coming…” He mumbled wearily as he stood up and walked towards the door.  
  
The boy opened the door, eyes broadening when it wasn’t Oikawa. Instead it was a tall male with blonde hair and black glasses. He was holding a package.  
  
“Are you Oikaw-…”  
  
The tall blonde male dropped the package.  
  
The male then leapt forward, wrapping his arms tight around the freckled boy’s body.  
  
“YAMA!” He yelled.   
“What the…Why are…Oh god Yama…” The blonde was quivering and Yama swore he could feel tears drip onto his bare shoulder.  
  
“…Tsukki…”


	6. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *warning*  
> Tiny bit of a threesome in this chapter X3

“Okay I’m heading out!” Tsukishima yelled before exiting his home, only to be halted to a standstill at the front gate by his brother.  
  
The other had his arms crossed while leaning back against the gate, staring at his brother Tsukishima. The male was exhausted with Tsukki’s day to day actions and wanted to put a stop to it.  
  
“Tsukki…You’ve been doing this ever since he went missing. You’re not getting enough sleep. The bags under your eyes are heavier than the shopping bags mum brings home every Sunday…Why don’t you go inside…take a day off.”  
  
The younger boy clicked his tongue in annoyance. “No. Today might be the day I find him.”  
  
Akiteru rolled his eyes at his brother’s determination.  
  
“It’s been over 6 months Tsukki! The police haven’t found any evidence of Yamaguchi’s location and neither have you. I know it’s hard but…you know what the police said...people missing this long are most likely dea-“  
  
“NO. Yamaguchi is not dead and that’s why I need to find him.” He protested as if he knew for certain that his friend was alright.  
  
“Fine…go…but at least do me a favour while you’re out and deliver a package.”  
  
Tsukki arched an eyebrow as a small poorly wrapped object was brought to his view.  
  
“I found some guy’s phone on the road while walking to Tadashi’s house for the police interview, it was a few months ago but I forgot all about it. The phone had a name and address inside so just put it in his mail box or something then you can go do whatever you want.”  
  
Tsukishima nodded, grabbing the small package from his brother and taking his leave.  
  
Ever since his friend had disappeared he would search high and low just wanting to find a smidge of evidence that could help him in his mission. He even gave up volleyball so that he could search, but there was always no luck.  
  
A loud sigh was expelled from his lips, the cold making his breath visible. His yellow eyes glanced down at the package, widening slightly at the name imprinted in black letters.  
  
‘To Oikawa Tooru ‘  
  
Why did that name sound familiar... Oh! That’s right. Oikawa Tooru was the new setter for the Aobajōsai High team and apparently he’s pretty good too. This will be the first time meeting him in person.  
  
-  
  
Jesus Christ! Why did this guy’s house have to be so far away from his own, he’s too god damn lazy to be doing this shit? Well the quicker this is done the quicker he can go back to looking, because it’s not like the police are in a hurry to do the same.  
  
Tsukki spotted the apartment, walking to the door and with a loud sigh began to knock.  
  
‘KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!’  
  
The blonde heard a muffle of sound come from inside and footsteps getting closer. Once the door began to open he started to speak.  
  
“Are you Oikaw-“  
  
His eyes locked onto a boy, smaller than him, green hair and freckles. Was he dreaming? Was this really his best friend that he had been searching months for? His hand released the package, a cracking noise coming from it as it made contact with the concrete ground.  
  
Without hesitation he leapt forward, wrapping his arms tightly around the boy.  
  
“YAMA!”  
  
Tsukki had so many questions that needed to be answered.  
  
“What the…Why are…Oh god, Yama…” He blabbered. He could feel himself begin to tremble in relief. Relief that his friend was alive. Tears welled up in his eyes.  
  
“…Tsukki…”  
  
The blonde removed his face from the other’s shoulder, rubbing the tears out of his eyes.  
  
“Yama. Is Oikawa here?”  
  
The boy shook his head.  
  
Oh thank god. This will make leaving easy, but they had to move quick.  
  
“Okay. Tell Yama. Did he hurt you?”  
  
Once again he shook his head.  
  
“Okay, goo- “He stopped as his eyes caught something.  
  
“…That’s a load of bullshit. Look at the scars on your legs! He did this, didn’t he? He hurt you!”  
  
Yama took a step back, shaking his head.  
  
“N-no he didn’t…he loves me…” The boy said, eyes staring at the ground, his hands fiddling together anxiously.  
  
“Loves you?”  
  
“Yeah…he did this to show his love for me…”  
  
“Yama, that’s not love…that’s torture. Now let’s get out of here. Let’s get you to the hospital.”  
  
The blonde couldn’t believe this. The boy had been driven into insanity. Tsukki grabbed Yama’s wrist and began to pull him out of the entrance.  
  
“NO! NO! NO!” The freckled teen screeched, slapping the other hard against his cheek, forcing the blonde to let go.  
  
Tsukki’s eyes widened as Yama sprinted back inside, only to trip over his own feet and crawl until he was in the corner of the room. The boy was shaking like a leaf. Tsukki had never seen a sight like this before.  
  
“Yama…”  
  
“I can’t go out there! P-people will hurt me…only Oikawa can…will protect me…” The boy muttered, curling into a foetal position.  
  
“I need to call the police…” Tsukishima muttered to himself, grabbing his phone from his pocket, dialling the number and then pressing it to his ear. This place had messed with Yamas brain. He understood that at that moment Yama was fragile and didn’t blame the other for his psychological damage, because the same thing would happen to anyone in this position.  
  
“Police, huh?”  
  
Tsukki flinched. His head turned back to the door.  
  
He gulped as an eerie figure was casually leaning against the doorway.  
  
The stranger looked over to Yamaguchi then back to Tsukishima.  
  
“Look what you’ve done. You’ve made Yama-Chan upset.”  
  
“You’re Oikawa?” Tsukki muttered, taking a few cautious steps back, phone still near his ear.  
  
“The one and only~” The brunette grinned, a hand going into his pocket.  
  
“Now, I suggest you put that phone on the ground.”  
  
“Or what.”  
  
“Or this.”  
  
Oikawa pulled out a gun from his pocket, pointing it directly between Tsukki’s eyes.  
  
Tsukki glared at the other but did as he was told, placing his phone to the ground.  
  
“Good...now you’re gonna help me…”  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
“Like I said. You’re going to help me. Help me punish Yamaguchi.”  
  
“Hasn’t he been through enough?”  
  
“He disobeyed an order. I told him not to take a SINGLE step outside, and he still did it.”  
  
“But that was my fault, not his!”  
  
“It doesn’t matter who’s fault. He still did it. And don’t worry. This is your punishment too for trying to take my pet away from me.”  
  
Before Tsukki could say anything in response, he was suddenly hit in the head with the back of the gun, knocking him out instantly.  
  
-  
  
“Argh…”  
  
The blonde’s eyes fluttered open slowly. Where was he? Sluggishly the male sat up, his hand darting to his head immediately, wincing at the pain. Oh god was his head throbbing.  
  
Tsukki was sitting in a room that he had never seen before, unknowing that this was the room that Yamaguchi practically lived in for these past months.  
  
“Oh good, you’re awake!” Oikawa said cheerfully while pointing the same gun he’d hit Tsukki with at the blonde’s face.  
  
“Where’s Yamaguchi?”  
  
“Geez, he’s just behind you. While you were napping on the floor I’ve been nicely preparing him on the bed. I just finished actually. You’ve got pretty good timing.”  
  
Tsukki turned his head. An audible gasp being expelled from his lips at what he was witnessing.  
  
Yamaguchi was fully unclothed on the bed. He was lying on his back with his legs spread out wide and a pink dildo plunged in his ass. His eyes were hidden away by a black blindfold that covered them and his arms were restrained behind his back with rope. The other was squirming, letting out little high pitch moans whenever he would accident move and the dildo would touch a sensitive part of his body.  
  
“Fuck him.”  
  
Tsukki snapped his head back to Oikawa.  
  
“What?!”  
  
“You heard me.” The brunette said as he walked over to Yama, taking a seat on the spot next to the vulnerable boy. The bed dipping made the dildo in Yama’s ass move, making the boy moan loudly.  
  
“O-Oikawa, p-please I don’t want this a-anymore...ah…” The freckled boy stuttered in a soft voice.  
  
The brunette ran his fingers through the boys’ hair, shaking his head.  
  
“This is your punishment.” Oikawa removed his hand away, a whimper being Yama’s response to the loss of contact with his Master.  
  
“Now.” He moved the gun back to Tsukki.  
  
“Get on the bed and fuck him, or I’ll shoot you right between those pretty gold orbs of yours.”  
  
As much as he didn’t want to, the blonde teen did as he was told.  
  
Hesitantly Tsukki got onto his feet, walking to Yama. He then crawled on the bed until he was close to being between Yama’s legs. His hand reached out, grabbing the pink toy and sliding it out from Yama’s entrance, causing the other to make a few more noises.  
  
“Please! No! I’ll be a good boy from now on! P-please!”  
  
Oikawa looked down at his ‘pet’, smiling gently.  
  
“Yama…did you want me to fuck you?”  
  
Immediately Yama nodded.  
  
“Okay I will. But after your punished first.”  
  
“No, please!”  
  
“Shhh…shhh…it’s okay. Because I love you so much I’ll let you suck on Master’s cock as a way to distract you, Okay?”  
  
Oikawa smiled when the freckled boy nodded, being obedient as usual.  
  
The brunette removed Yama’s blindfold to reveal his swollen red eyes, probably from crying.  
  
“Go in now, Tsukki.” Oikawa ordered.  
  
The blonde shifted closer, aligning his hardened length (because who wouldn’t be turned on by how Yamaguchi looked right now) and began to push, his large cock being sucked in by the puckered hole.  
  
Yamaguchi’s back arched at the feeling of being stretched out.  
  
“Nggh! Wait! Stop! No more- “  
  
The boy was shushed as he felt lips being shoved onto his own. Oikawa’s tongue slid into Yama’s mouth, exploring every nook and cranny. The kiss was sloppy and there was a lot of saliva being exchanged but it calmed Yama down.  
  
Oikawa removed his mouth when the other had become silent, licking his lips as he sat up.  
  
“Good boy. Now like I promised.”  
  
The brunette unzipped himself, pulling out his hardened cock and pressing it against Yama’s swollen red lips.  
  
The boy responded by parting his own lips, placing them on the Brunette’s tip, suckling lightly.  
  
While this was going on, Tsukki began to thrust into the boy at a medium pace, his hands on each side of the boy’s legs, squeezing slightly.  
  
“Mmm~” Yama whined around Oikawa’s cock, taking more of the other’s length into his mouth. His head began to bob up and down, licking the length and falling into a steady rhythm. He pulled off for only a second to take a breath but then returned to sucking the other off, dribble running down his chin. The boy’s cheeks were dusted with a pink blush that covered his freckles, a few locks of green hair were glued to his face from sweat and his body was quivering as it continued to be thrusted into.  
  
Tsukki groaned as he penetrated Yama. His cock was throbbing inside the smaller male’s hole and he could feel himself reaching climax.  
  
With one last thrust Tsukki tightened his grip on Yama’s legs and released. Cum filling up Yama’s body quickly.  
  
The boy moaned around Oikawa, the corners of his eyes being damp with tears.  
  
“Do you want the blonde to keep going?” Oikawa questioned.  
  
Yamaguchi removed his mouth from the other. He shook his head to the side.  
  
“N-no…I want you too…please…”  
  
“Of course, my dear Yama-Chan~”  
  
Oikawa moved to where Tsukishima was, smiling smugly. “Go sit over there.” Oikawa muttered, pointing to the floor. Tsukki pulled out from Yama, glaring daggers at the other while getting off the bed to sit on floor.  
  
Oikawa crawled between Yama’s thighs. He then wrapped his arm around the boy’s waist, pulling him up in an upright position. He then untied the ropes from Yama’s hands, smiling when those hands decided to go around his neck. The two moved a little until Oikawa was sitting with his legs folded and Yama was in his lap, arms refusing to let go of his Master.  
  
Oikawa shoved his cock into the boy, earning a loud, but pleasurable moan in return. The freckled boy was moving his own hips, wanting to get his Master’s cock deeper inside him.  
  
“Ah~ Please, faster! Please master~”  
  
It was Oikawa’s turn to obey an order and he did so without being told twice.  
  
His throbbing cock thrusted hard into Yama, doing it again and again, going at a quick pace.  
  
Mewls spilled from Yama’s lips as he was now feeling the need to orgasm.  
  
Oikawa could tell and lucky for Yama, the brunette also needed to.  
  
His hands were firmly on the boy’s hips, forcing him down with every thrust.  
  
“You’re such a good...nggh...boy Yama, Master loves you so much. Do you love Master?”  
  
“Y-yes! Ah~ I love Master. I’m never going to leave M-master because I’m a good boy.”  
  
And with that, almost in sync, the two came. Oikawa in Yamaguchi, adding to Tsukishima’s previous load and Yamaguchi on both Oikawa and himself.  
  
The smaller male was spent. He placed his head on the brunette’s shoulder, passing out from exhaustion.  
‘He doesn’t have the best stamina, does he? we'll have to work on that later.’ Oikawa thought to himself.  
  
The brunette jolted, as if he had just remembered something…or someone in this case. Being careful of not waking Yamaguchi up, he turned his head towards Tsukishima.  
  
“What am I going to do with you now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda disappointed with this chapter, i'm no good at smut XDD  
> But at least it's the longest chapter I've ever written *^* that counts for something

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much appreciated   
> I want to know what you guys liked and disliked about the chapter


End file.
